1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic delivery system for master files in a distributed processing system in which master files under management by a parent workstation are delivered to child workstations subordinate thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A distributed development support system for distributed development of programs using a plurality of terminal units and centralized data management by a host unit is disclosed in Japanese Kokai No. 1988-245741. In such a system, when data is newly created or updated, i.e., added, altered and/or deleted, at a terminal unit, the data of that terminal unit and data under centralized management by the host unit are automatically updated.
In this system, however, data of no other terminal unit is automatically updated. For this reason, there is a problem in that, when data is to be made identical among terminals units, the user has to remember the updating history, and manually perform the processing to transfer data from all the terminal units whose data has to be updated.